The Fanfic That Never Was
by Push Me
Summary: Really Random. I had to release the frustration from fighting that stupid Demyx, and me and my bro were giggling for hours thanks to this idea which got a lil carried away.


**The Fanfic that never was**

****

_Yes this is random beyond reason, but me and my bro wre walking through the town that never was when suddenly he said:_

_"Hey look! The street lamp that never was!"_

_We fell about laughing. They got worse and worse until eventually we were talking about a fanfic that never was. Now here it is._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an ordinairy day that never was.

The world was dark as always, and heartless popped out from behind every street lamp that never were.

Demyx, the Water Mage of Orginization XIII, was cooking the breakfast that never will be.

Little did he know, today was going to be special.

He opened the refirigerator that never was, to get some eggs that never existed. Obviously there were none.

"Damn," the Nocturne muttered.

"Damn what?" The firey member of the team answered, walking in holding the Newspaper that never was.

"No eggs." Demyx explained.

"Well, thats easy. Go get some from the grocery store that never was!"

"But..."

Demyx remembered too clearly the last time he was sent to get groceries from the underworld.

Beaten up by some lttle brat with a keyblade.

"But, I'm totally the wrong person to send! What about that kid?"

Axel waved the comment away.

"What about him? If you come across him, challenge him to a boss battle, and be annoyingly hard to get near, with pointless challenges to complete in 10 seconds, and say obnoxious things to him to confuse and enrage him. Then hit some super long combos that never end, knocking im back and forth for about 10 minutes and then make him go back to his last save point which happens in this case to be in Space Paranoids."  
_(Personal Experiance. Demyx will pay. But he's sooo cute!:D)_

Demyx cast him a look that swore vengance, before picking up his Sitar and vanishing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!"

Demyx turned to see the voice that called to him.

"I remember you! You set me that annoying challenge in the Underworld! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!

The 14 year old he fought before stood before him with his two gay beastiality lovers.

"Oh um..." Demyx looked around quickly, before remembering Axel's advice. "DANCE WATER DANCE!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I'M PRESSING TRIANGLE AND NOTHING IS HAPPENING!!!"

"MOOHAHAHAHAHAAAA! My water forms are now immune to reaction commands! Whatcha gonna do now squirt?"

"Donald!" the boy cried to one of his lovers, "Comet now!"

Sparks shot out of the end of the Duck's wand towards the forms, knocking them all flying in the air and evaporating into nothing.

"Uh-oh. Ummmm... Ain't it a blast?" Demyx cried, recalling the rest of his friend's advice.

He shot at the boy, who tried to transform into his Valor form, which would make him stronger and have wayyy cooler clothes.

Instead he ended up as Anti-Sora...AGAIN, who was pretty useless in boss battles.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" he cried. "My attacks are so weak! This couldnt get any worse!"

"Oh Yeah? DANCE WATER DANCE!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 40 annoying minutes of Sora's player trying to win and throwing the control angrily at the screen, Sora's player's brother picked up the controller and won on his first try...And this guy lost to Oogie Boogie...OOGIE BOOGIE PEOPLE!!!!

"No!" Demyx screamed, fading into darkness that never was. "How did you beat my annoying tactics?"

"It was easy." Sora replied. "I figured out that by equipping air combo plus I could keep you off the ground and away from making your water dance."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Curse you Sora!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah, that was random, but I needed to release the frustration of fighting Demyx. Flames welcome as always:D_


End file.
